


Shower

by speedgriffon



Series: Fallout 4: Madelyn Hardy Fics [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Game Spoilers, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling the wasteland sometimes all you need is a long, hot shower. (Unoriginal title is unoriginal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> @anon-omis asked for ‘walking in on the other masturbating’ for Mads and Danse and @commander-cullywully had me thinking about shower sex so here’s this

Greentop Nursery was one of Madelyn and the Minutemen’s more developed settlements—running water, power, food production and most importantly defenses that calmed Danse’s nerves. They had ended up in the small farm after a long day’s travel from Sanctuary as they headed west to meet up with Cabot at his Asylum. Danse was still uneasy about Madelyn’s decision to help the _scientist_ but after being in hiding for the last few weeks…he was ready for more action.

“I think this is a new record for how much bloatfly guts and raider brains I’ve managed to get on my clothes in one day of travel.” Madelyn mumbled as they entered the small wooden cabin they would call home for the night.

It was separated from the main house, and Danse almost felt guilty for being thankful for the privacy. Not that he didn’t want to be alone with Madelyn—he _definitely_ wanted that—he didn’t think he could sleep surrounded by strangers.

When he realized Madelyn was waiting for some kind of response, Danse gestured to his boots. They were covered in something he didn’t think was dirt. “Didn’t you just buy me these?”

Madelyn’s face scrunched into one of disgust as she dropped her belongings on the foot of the bed, and immediately started shrugging off her jacket. She softly laughed, examining the grime under her fingernails. “Nothing a long, hot shower can’t fix.”

 _Running water_. Danse was grateful they had walked the extra mile to a settlement instead of hunkering down in an abandoned building as soon as she mentioned it. Add in the power generators and yes, he had to agree; a long hot shower sounded wonderful. He hadn’t noticed Madelyn moving back towards the door, a change of clothes in hand.

“Don’t you want to join?” She paused in the doorway, looking back at him with a cheeky grin. “Everybody else is asleep—nobody will notice us sharing.”

“I—I don’t think that is a good idea.” Danse faltered and regretted turning her down the moment her hopeful expression faded. “I’ll go after.”

“You’re no fun.” She mumbled, sighing. Madelyn lingered, looking at him for a moment longer before finally leaving for the showers.

Danse could sense her disappointment and frowned, mentally berating himself for not taking such an opportunity when it presented itself. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to— _God_ he wanted to. But they had to be careful while they were travelling outside the major cities, especially so close to the airport. He couldn’t let his guard down, even in an allied settlement. Maybe if they had been back in Diamond City in the privacy of her own apartment he would’ve joined her.

He tried to distract himself with cleaning his gear, then by situating their belongings in the nearby safe for overnight keepsake. Danse would take first watch—even if Madelyn argued they could both sleep in the settlement—and so for a moment he laid back on the small mattress if only to stretch out his aching joints and find a momentary comfort. Maybe Madelyn had the right idea and he was foolish for ignoring it…again.

Ever since that first night in Diamond City he was now hopelessly lost in her and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to find his way out. He was in love and the feeling was so new and so amazing—he couldn’t get enough of it. The longer Danse sat there the more he thought about how wonderful it had been to be with her and how difficult it had been for them to leave that bed. How soft her skin felt beneath his fingertips, how perfectly snug her body fit against his as they made love and the sounds—the way she moaned his name—how she laughed and grinned as she told him how much she loved him. Almost too quickly he pushed himself off the mattress, nearly stumbling over his own feet in a rush to get to where she was.    

When Danse entered the small shack where the showers were the generator and water was running, the noise covering up the sound of his footsteps. He thought about surprising Madelyn. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too alarmed and wake up the whole settlement. As he approached the stall with a pillar of steam billowing out he stripped, leaving a trail of clothes behind him in an unceremonious manner. He was about to say something when he heard her moan.  

Danse hesitated beside the curtain, his eyes scanning over the shadow of Madelyn’s body. When he heard the familiar sound of her pleasured sigh again, he blinked hard, his body warming over instantly and mind racing back to all the times he had heard it over the last week. If only she knew— _no_ , she knew—what she did to him. He fluttered open his eyes and looked at her silhouette again, following the shadow of her arm. He could hardly believe what she was doing, what he was hearing. Slowly he pulled back the curtain just enough to peer in, the steam clouding his vision for a moment before he could very clearly see Madelyn standing there in the stream of water.

She was facing him, head thrown back and eyes closed, lips poised open as she panted. Danse trailed his eyes down her body, his heart hammering in his chest as he followed the pebbles of water over her pale skin, over the curves of her breasts and taut nipples and down her stomach. It was suddenly very hard to breathe—to see Madelyn’s hand at the apex of her thighs, fingers rubbing tight circles over her clit. He griped the curtain to steady himself but the noise alerted Madelyn and her eyes snapped open, her eyes widening in alarm as she yelped out.

“Danse!” She faltered, unsure of what to do before sharply turning around, glancing over her shoulder but refusing to meet his gaze. Not that he could dare to look at her now that he had embarrassed them _both_. “You scared the living—what are you—”

“I—I’m sorry.” Danse stepped away, pulling the curtain back into place. They were together and had been intimate and yet…he was uncertain of how forward he could be with her when everything between them was still so new. In the past, in the heat of the moment he had gotten carried away but he didn’t want it to _always_ be that way. “I can leave.”

“No.” Madelyn responded quickly. “We can share, Danse.” After a moment her hand poked out from behind the partition, fingers beckoning him to join. He still hesitated but soon stepped back inside, albeit with his eyes closed. “Jesus, Danse—it’s nothing you haven’t already seen.”

Her teasing tone put him at ease until her hands touched his body. She switched their positions so he was standing beneath the stream and as soon as the hot water made contact with his skin he couldn’t help but groan. The tensions in his muscles started to fade away, the weight of traveling the Commonwealth washing down the drain.

“Feel good?” Madelyn asked. Danse nodded and peeked open his eyes for a brief moment to glance down at her, noting the fading blush on her cheeks.

She offered him the bar of soap and he set to washing his hair, slowing when Madelyn took another bar to his chest. He had never showered with somebody before but then again he never had anybody that cared so much about him before either. This was a different kind of intimacy—one he could get used to. Danse moved her back beneath the heat of the water after rinsing the suds from his brow, taking the soap from her to wash her back.

“This is…nice.” Madelyn sighed, craning her neck to try and get a look at him. Danse set the bar on the small shelf and met her eyes and the renewed tint of color on her cheeks. It reminded him of what he had interrupted and he couldn’t help but wonder…

“What exactly were you thinking about in the shower just now?” Danse asked in a low voice, resting his hands on her waist. Madelyn stilled as her hands rested over his. He moved his head to get a better look at her expression and when she didn’t respond, slid his hands down her waist.

“How—good it felt to take a shower.” Madelyn was testing him. Danse could play this game. She grazed her teeth over her bottom lip as he inched one hand further south over the curve of her ass, fingers gently squeezing the flesh before resting at the top of her thigh. He smirked when she shifted to part her legs a fraction and her coy demeanor started to fade as her eyes darkened with lust. “You should’ve joined me earlier, _tin can_.”

“Is that so?” Danse leaned closer, bringing up his free hand to tilt her head back so he could capture her lips in a kiss. He swallowed her surprised moan as his other hand slid between her thighs, dragging the pad of his fingers across her seam.

Madelyn turned around in his grasp, both arms circling around his shoulders and one hand gripping the hair at the back of his head as they passionately kissed. Danse steadied her, gripping her hip with one hand before returning to the crux of her thighs with his other. Madelyn pulled away with a loud moan as he rubbed her clit, and he took the opportunity to kiss the column of her throat. He focused in on a particularly favorite patch of skin of his below her ear, hoping that the scrapes of his teeth would mark her as they did before. She clutched him close and Danse groaned as his growing erection rubbed against her navel.

“Danse. _Please_.” Madelyn left a trail of kisses from his jaw to his ear before descending on the sweet spot she had discovered across his shoulders. He nearly unwound him but he wanted to drag out her pleasure. Danse slid one finger along her slick folds, and his jaw slackened at the feel of her arousal. “ _Danse_!”

He sighed her name in reply, slipping a finger within her and adding another after a few pumps. She arched against him and as he picked up speed, curling his fingers with every thrust she cried out. Madelyn was trembling in his grasp within moments—how close had she been before he interrupted her? Her nails bit into his skin as she threw her head back, but Danse didn’t dare stop until she was over the edge.

Madelyn slumped against him and he steadied her, easing his hand from her thighs to curl around her waist to keep her close. She rested her head in the curve of his neck and Danse closed his eyes when she placed lazy kisses along his collar. They stood there beneath the stream of hot water for a few moments and Danse thought about asking if she was ready to get out before she moved. One of her hands slid between them and he hissed as her hand cupped his erection, fingers curling around the length before pumping slowly.

“This is what happens when your girlfriend asks you to take a shower with her, Danse.” Madelyn teased. She had yet to refer to herself as that but he liked the sound of it already. “Next time you should be more eager.”

“I’m here now.” Danse argued, though he was losing concentration as he could feel himself growing harder in her grasp. “Did—do you want me to leave?” He joked back, opening his eyes to find her already looking at him, that coy smile from before on her lips.

She paused in her movements, one hand brushing his hair back as she leaned in to kiss him. “No.” Madelyn pulled away but lingered, her breath hot against his lips. It was clear to see the burning desire in her eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

That— _that_ tone and what she was asking—was all Danse needed to hear for him to fall over the edge. Madelyn let out a surprised yelp as he hoisted her up into his arms, it dissolving into a giggle as he pressed her against the shower wall. She quickly locked her legs around his waist, looping her arms around his shoulders as he pressed his body close. His cock slid against her entrance, the shower water combined with her slickness making it easy for him to glide into her awaiting heat.

Madelyn knocked her head against the wall at the initial thrust, her eyes closed but a grin on her lips even as she let out a deep moan. Danse didn’t think she could look any more beautiful than she did in that moment. He adjusted the weight of her in his arms, biting back his own sounds as she clenched around him at every subtle movement. She pulled him in close so that each snap of his hips was sharp and quick. This would be over quickly—he figured she knew that—but they had the whole night to take their time.

“Madelyn.” He sighed her name, not only because he knew she loved to hear it but also because he loved to say it. Her eyes locked on his before their lips met, slower than before but still filled with a fiery passion. Danse told her everything he needed to say with that kiss—that he loved her, that he was so incredibly lucky to have her in his life and that he never wanted to let go.

She was clinging to him desperately when they parted, foreheads pressed against each other as his thrusts lost their tempo. Madelyn’s legs shook around his waist and she pulsed around him, body trembling and lips quivering with a loud cry as she came. Danse’s vision went white as he followed her over the edge, his body shuddering and heart threatening to burst right from his chest.

As Madelyn’s body relaxed in his arms it became difficult to steady her, his legs embarrassingly wobbly. He didn’t get a chance to warn her before they went tumbling down, Madelyn reaching and grabbing the shower curtain to try and slow their fall to no avail. Danse took the brunt of the stumble, cradling Madelyn in his arms as he struggled to regain his breathing from _both_ events. It seemed his waning pleasure outrode any pain. When he finally opened his eyes she was smiling at him, both hands running through his hair in affectionate sweeps.

Madelyn glanced around them at the small destruction of their passion before letting out a small chuckle, resting her forehead against his. “Bed?”

Danse nodded with a breathless smile. “Bed.”


End file.
